


Shore Leave

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [24]
Category: Black Sails, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milah pays a visit to the brothel and meets Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during "The Crocodile" and before "I." Minor spoilers for both episodes.

Milah wasn’t sure what had led her to the brothel.

Maybe all the talk from the crew about the things the women within would do for money had made her curious. Maybe she just wanted sex.

Either way, she found herself standing inside one of Nassau’s most popular brothels, surrounded by prostitutes and sailors.

She was looking around, trying to make up her mind about what to do next, when a dark-haired woman approached her. “This is your first time, yes?” she said in a thick accent. “I am Max. Max will take good care of you.”

Max led Milah up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. “What would you like?” Max asked.

“Uhhh…” Now that Milah was here, she was second-guessing herself.

“Relax. You’re in Max’s hands now” said the French woman.

Slowly, Max undressed Milah, planting kisses along each body part as she uncovered it.

Milah sighed. Max’s lips were soft, not like Killian’s, no, definitely not like Killian’s.

Max pushed Milah back on the bed and spread her legs apart. Moving down between the other woman’s thighs, Max proceeded to alternately kiss and lick her sweet spot.

Milah moaned. Max was good, _too good_. Within minutes Milah felt herself climaxing. She came loudly, screaming in ecstasy.

When she had managed to regain her composure somewhat, she sat up. Max was watching her, smiling.

“You enjoyed?” she asked.

“I did. Very much” said Milah.

“Good. The cost is ten coins” said Max, holding out her hand.


End file.
